


I can dance for days

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: "This was a way to relax. A way to be seen without directly asking for it. He danced with his eyes closed, his hands ever-moving, his pacing deliberate and in time with the music thrumming through the place. "





	

Iwaizumi sits discreetly on one of the high stools near the bar, smoothly ordering his vodka, neat. He usually downed three or four before heading out to the dance floor. He was highly acknowledge by his dancing movements whenever he went somewhere. He craved the attention of the colorful lights, the loud beat of sound that coursed through his body, drumming the rhythm into his heart, letting it flow through his veins and guide his hips like someone’s hands would.

This was a way to relax. A way to be seen without directly asking for it. He danced with his eyes closed, his hands ever-moving, his pacing deliberate and in time with the music thrumming through the place.

His body flowed beautifully, it was enthralling. Alcohol gave him a more uninhibited attitude and he exploited it fully. His image fell in the eyes of strangers, who watched and waited. Maybe he would open his eyes, he would lock eyes with them and he’d give them a chance. They waited until they got bored and left for something else. Iwaizumi was none the wiser to this and when he noticed it made no difference. He kept on feeling the ravenous beat, freeing himself of the heavy weight of a day’s work, of every stressful situation he had to endure, the annoying things he had to put with.

Inside this little escape of his, time flowed slower and more easily. It didn’t suffocate him or rush him, it just kept on going, constantly and rhythmically. And he got lost in it, the colorful darkness behind his eyelids, the hot atmosphere inside the club and the bodies around him.

While he was here, little bothered him. He wasn’t approached much which he was grateful for, therefore there were not many surprises to be expected. He only paid notice when someone touched him because he didn’t invite that kind of thing. He wasn’t here for that kind of thing. So, when he felt hands on his hips, molding themselves with his swaying movements, he opened his eyes. Vision slowly coming back to him, he felt his eyes heavy, his mind swirling with clouds of nothingness, and a face appeared in front of him.

Defying whirls of dark caramel hues watched him, studied him more like, and waited for a reaction. When Iwaizumi’s feet touched ground again, he took hold of his mind.

 _Oh, it’s you,_ he thought quietly, taking in Tooru’s expressions, the flashing colors dancing on his face, the calm setting of his jaw. The only person whose touch wasn’t strange or unwelcome.

Tooru’s hands held onto his hips loosely, the kind of hold that could be easily shaken off, because usually Tooru didn’t come along. This was Hajime’s time out from the entire world, and even Tooru himself. Therefore, he was asking for permission to come in, not barging in like he would do on a normal situation.

Hajime kept on dancing, the familiar touch stirring him deeper into comfort, parallel to the unrestrained confidence alcohol gave him. He raised his hand to touch Tooru’s arm, to slide it all the way up, from the crook of his elbow to the defined biceps under the white button up. He let his touch roam the planes of a body he knew well, up the taller boy’s neck, the brown curls that grew on the nape, down to the open collar, four buttons undone, smooth skin on display.

Tooru took it as a welcoming, his hands finding their rhythm, making a path up Hajime’s back, pulling him in, but still keeping enough space for it to feel comfortable dancing without feeling bound. Hajime let his head fall down, his back bending, neck stretched and bared, trusting that Tooru would keep his strong hold on him until he came back up with the promise of a kiss. Teasingly slow, Tooru pulled Hajime back to his chest, the avid dancer feeling light headed from the blood flow going upside down, his vision blurring the heated look on his partner’s face.

Taking a deep breath, Hajime brought his fingers up to Tooru’s jaw, fingertips tracing a line down to his chin and then biting down on the sensitive skin of his neck. Tantalizing. Tooru licked his lips, like saying _can I get my kiss now?_

For Hajime though, this game was a fun thing to be playing at. The kind of _if you want it, come and get it_ type of play. He moved his head back from where his lips had been just under Tooru’s jaw, his eyes looked up and said _come_.

Tooru blinked down at him, once, leaning down, twice, pushing their bodies tighter together, thrice, his lips touching Hajime’s, a breath of relief leaving though his nose while he savored the press of their tongues, the heat shared between them, the wetness of saliva. _Get it._

Sweat settled on the low of their backs and on their foreheads as they danced too close now, but farther apart something undoable at this point, as they enveloped each other in familiar scents and skins.

Hajime’s mind fell in a haze again. Music and movement blended, he found himself with his eyes closed once again, without wanting to open them. Tooru had him secured, there was no way of getting lost with such a bright lighthouse light.

He let himself be taken, be swayed and danced.

In Hajime’s life, there were ways in which he could be himself alone, this being one of them. Somehow still, Tooru had the kind of magic of a waltz, coming in smoothly and gracefully, holding on loosely and then tighter as the music progressed to a quicker rhythm, until Hajime found that even here, on a random dancefloor of a club located somewhere inside the big city, a place he thought he could be alone and feel satisfied enough to feel full, Tooru could come in and make it feel more wholesome just by being there. The importance of his existence in Hajime’s life a strong matter, an extension of his own existence, a personal definition of home.


End file.
